Por ti
by Emilia tsukino
Summary: Resumen: Ahora Serena será quien tenga que demostrar cuanto le importa Darien y si es capaz de cambiar su felicidad por la vida del Príncipe y protector de la Tierra. Una terrible pesadilla le advierte que la vida del ser que ama más en este mundo correrá peligro si ella no se aleja de su lado, debe terminar con él aunque esto le rompa el corazón. ¿Este argumento les suena familiar
1. Capitulo 1

Capítulo I

Un mensaje siniestro

Resumen: Ahora Serena será quien tenga que demostrar cuanto le importa Darien y si es capaz de cambiar su felicidad por la vida del Príncipe y protector de la Tierra. Una terrible pesadilla le advierte que la vida del ser que ama más en este mundo correrá peligro si ella no se aleja de su lado, debe terminar con él aunque esto le rompa el corazón. ¿Este argumento les suena familiar, verdad?

Capítulo I

Un mensaje siniestro

"¡Esto es solo un sueño o más bien una pesadilla! ¿Verdad?" se preguntaba Serena acostada en su cama después de despertar de un terrible sueño donde Darien muere. La pesadilla es así:

Darien y Serena se encuentran en un bote pequeño de remos navegando muy tranquilos en un lago en el cielo se puede ver el sol brillando y un hermoso arcoíris pero de pronto el cielo se torna gris, nubes negras ocultan al sol y una terrible tormenta se desato generando olas muy grandes, una de ellas partió en dos la embarcación. La pareja cayó al agua. Serena nado y fue capaz de llegar a la orilla pero a Darien no se le veía por ninguna parte desesperada la princesa de la luna gritaba su nombre mientras miraba el lago embravecido, pero cuando todo parecía perdido una gigantesca mano hecha de la misma agua del lago saco de allí al protector de la tierra y lo depositó en la orilla opuesta a la que estaba la rubia después el cielo se partió en dos y la voz profunda de una mujer se escuchó fuerte clara:

"Serena Tsukino si en verdad amas a Darien Chiba debes alejarte de él, solo le causas daño pues el siempre trata de protegerte TERMINA CON EL O MORIRA" ella alterada respondió

"¡estoy segura que mientes nuestro amor siempre ha podido contra todo si estamos juntos nada malo le sucederá, al contrario unido somos más fuertes!" "Yo solo digo la verdad, he visto el futuro y el príncipe morirá por protegerte ¿realmente lo amas como dices? Entonces pruébalo separándote de él" Y al escuchar esta última advertencia despierta la sailor de la luna desesperada y gritando el nombre de su amado

La rubia se levantó de su cama y camino hasta la ventana de su habitación, la luna llena en su magnificencia brillaba dando así el esplendor perfecto a una noche con el cielo completamente despejado sollozando se pregunto

¿Es que ni en la anterior ni en esta vida podre ser completamente feliz con mi Darien? ¿En verdad si seguimos juntos algo terrible le pasara a mi amado príncipe?

Fin de capitulo

Nota de Emilia Tsukino: como toda fanática sabe entre los capítulos 61 y 77 una terrible pesadilla le advierte a Darien que si no rompe con Serena ella morirá, no solo Serena lo paso mal también Darien aunque no aparece reflejado.

Considero que lo más justo es que el también pase por el dolor de ser rechazado, por eso escribí este fict. No es que quiera hacer sufrir a Darien por venganza, o hacer padecer a Serena pensando cómo hacer que el deje de amarla y se aleje de ella.

2


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

Serena le rompe el corazón a Darién

_ ¿_Qué le digo a Darién para terminar con él?_ _Se preguntaba nuestra protagonista de coletas chistosas de camino a su escuela, y por primera vez en años no iba corriendo si no caminando pues se había despertado temprano esa mañana, bueno decir despertar no es exacto ya que no durmió mucho en toda la noche, pues cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía esa terrible pesadilla donde su amado moría por eso debajo de sus ojos se podían ver unas grandes ojeras y lucia realmente pálida.

Cuando estaba a solo una cuadra de su secundaria vio al amor de su vida anterior y de está cruzando la calle en dirección a ella, al verlo tuvo el impulso de como siempre lanzarse a sus brazos pero recordó su pesadilla y se contuvo de hacerlo además dentro de su cabeza una voz le decía "ahora es una buena oportunidad, termina con el de una buena vez y protégelo como él siempre ha hecho por ti ¿o tu amor es tan débil que no es capaz de hacer ese sacrificio? ¿Acaso prefieres verlo morir por ti? Todos estos pensamientos invadieron la mente de la joven mientras su novio se acercaba a saludarla

__Hola Serena como de costumbre el destino siempre se empeña en que nos encontremos_

__No seas bobo Darién bien sabes que estudio por aquí y que recorro este camino para llegar allí así que nuestro encuentro no es coincidencia dijo la rubia en un tono bastante rudo _

Extrañado por las palabras bastante cortantes el joven le pregunto

__ ¿Serena acaso está molesta conmigo, es que acaso hice algo que te desagradara? _

La rubia decidió que ese no era el mejor lugar ni momento para hacer lo inevitable y de forma más amable le dijo

__ No Darién, no estoy molesta contigo, solo estoy algo cansada es que no dormí bien, _

__Se nota te ves pálida y ojerosa deberías irte a dormir esta noche más temprano seguramente te pusiste a comer hasta estar muy llena antes de dormir y por eso no dormiste bien_

__Darién, a veces me hablas como si fueras mi padre y no mi novio, en fin tengo que llegar a clases o si no me regañaran por llegar tarde y la maestra me dejara castigada. Mejor después de que termine mis clases nos vemos en el parque número 10 cerca de la fuente a las 2 pm, necesito hablar seriamente contigo. _Luego de decir esto entro a su escuela

__Como tú digas, entonces es una cita" dijo el pelinegro y luego se fue bastante extrañado por la actitud tan seca de su novia y pensando _

__"Qué raro no Serena colgó de mi brazo al verme y al despedirse no me pidió que la besara aunque como dijo debe sentirse mal por no haber dormido anoche y por eso actuó de una forma tan fría y ¿qué será lo que quiere hablar conmigo tan seriamente? Seguramente es alguna bobería sin importancia la amo pero mi pequeño conejo* es algo boba de veces en cuando mejor me voy a mi universidad _

Mientras tanto en la mente de serena una verdadera batalla se estaba llevando a cabo una parte de ella sentía que debía contarle a Darién lo que estaba soñando, al fin y al cabo eran pareja y confiar el uno en el otro era algo lógico, juntos encontrarían la mejor solución a este problema, pero otra parte le decía que lo mejor sería hacer lo que la pesadilla le pedía es decir separarse de Darién para siempre a fin de que su vida no corriera peligro

Tan distraída estaba que cuando entro a salón de clases y la maestra la regaño por haber reprobado el último examen de inglés no se puso a llorar como era su costumbre A la hora del recreo, cuando salía al patio junto a su amiga Molly se tropezó con un chico de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, y bastante atractivo. El choque hizo que el almuerzo del chico se callera y se llenara de tierra

__ Disculpa _ _dijo Serena__ iba caminando distraída y no te vi. _La chica se extrañó de no haber visto a ese chico en el instituto antes, evidentemente estudiaba en esa escuela pues llevaba el uniforme de ese instituto ¿eres nuevo verdad porque no te había visto antes?

__No te preocupes, y si soy nuevo me acabo de mudar. Antes vivía en Kioto. Itachi es mi nombre, tengo 16 años y estudio 3er año de secundaria _

__Yo me llamo Serena Tsukino tengo 14 años y voy en 2do de secundaria_

__ Eso ya lo sé, un compañero de clases me lo dijo ayer, cuando te vi por primera vez. _El chico recordó como había sido esa primera vez 

_Flash back_

Itachi se sentía perdido ese mar de desconocidos rostros que era su nueva escuela él era un chico amable y buen compañero por naturaleza con las personas que conocía bien pero le costaba hacer nuevos amigos porque era muy tímido afortunadamente en esa nueva escuela uno de sus compañeros de clase seria su primo Katsu, al menos el sería una cara conocida así tendría con quien hablar. Lo estaba esperando en la puerta de salida cuando entonces la vio, una chica hermosa con un largo y sedoso cabello peinado en 2 coletas, con los ojos azules como dos pozos de agua cristalina y con una bella y amable sonrisa que le daba un toque de inocencia y dulzura a su rostro. Con solo verla se prendo de ella y cuando su primo finalmente llego le pregunto el nombre de esa hermosa criatura.

__Se llama Serena Tsukino, _

__ Se ve muy simpática ¿tendrá novio?_

__ Eso si no lo sé. ¿Te gusto la chica primo_?

Itachi no respondió a la pregunta solo se quedó viendo embelesado a la joven rubia

_Fin de flash back_

__Estoy muy apenada contigo por lo que le paso con tu comida, que te parece si te doy la mitad de mi almuerzo para compensarte la pérdida del tuyo _

__ No te preocupes Serena, además ahora tengo que ir con mi primo katsu a la biblioteca y ayudarlo con su tarea de matemática, pero se me ocurre otra manera en que puedes compensarme _

__ ¿Cual?_

__ ¿Qué te parece si hoy al salir de clases aceptas ir a tomar un helado conmigo? _

__ ¿Por tirar tu almuerzo sin querer me quieres invitar un helado? _

__ Bueno es que... como soy nuevo en la ciudad no conozco a mucha gente y tú pareces bastante simpática. _Respondió nervioso

__ Hacer nuevos amigos a veces puede ser difícil, lo siento pero no puedo tengo un compromiso hoy con mi novio y no puedo._

El chico al escuchar que tenía novio se entristeció, se le partió el corazón un poco pero aparentando que no le importaba se despidió de ella diciendo

__Sera entonces en otra oportunidad, me voy no quiero dejar esperando a mi compañero de clases en la biblioteca _

_Cuando el chico se fue Molly la amiga de Serena le dio un pequeño empujón y riendo le dijo_

__ Serena estas arrasando a ese chico le gustas _

__ ¿Tú crees Molly?_

__ Claro Serena fíjate en los hechos. Primero te tropiezas con él y en vez de enojarse contigo te invita un helado, cuando le dijiste tu nombre él dijo que ya lo sabía porque le pregunto a su primo como te llamabas y que grado cursas por ultimo cuando le dijiste que no podías aceptar porque tenías un compromiso con tu novio se entristeció._

__No Molly, no es así se puso triste porque es nuevo en la ciudad y no tiene amigos con quien compartir por eso le dolió que no aceptara su invitación _

__ Serena definitivamente eres una boba suertuda. Tienes un novio guapísimo y un pretendiente extremadamente atractivo._

__ Si tengo a mi Darién….Serena se sintió triste cuando Molly mencionó a Darién pues recordó que esa tarde tendría que terminar con el _

Luego que se terminó el recreo volvieron a su salón, una vez en el aula de clases Serena trato de concentrarse en lo que enseñaba la maestra para no pensar en lo que su pesadilla le ordenaba hacer. Al salir de la escuela inmediatamente se dirigió al parque número 10 donde se citó con Darién, por primera vez llego a una cita con Darién primero que él, lástima que fuera para hacer algo que le partía el corazón en miles de pedazos, pasaron 15 minutos y Darién no llegaba, eso era realmente muy extraño pensó Serena. Cuando el reloj marco las 2:20 realmente se preocupó y pensó en llamarlo por teléfono para preguntarle que le había ocurrido, el chico llego.

_ _Hola Serena, es increíble que llegaras antes que yo (que raro no se lanzó a mis brazos al verme) _

__ Estaba preocupada de que no llegaras, yo llegue hace 20 minutos_

__Es que como siempre llegas media hora más tarde a todas nuestras citas hoy decidí no preocuparme mucho en llegar temprano, bueno por hoy supiste lo que yo siento cuando llegas tarde_

__ Yo cuando llego tarde es por descuido no lo hago a propósito como tú lo acabas de hacer _

__ Usako no te enojes conmigo mejor vamos cerca del lago que hay una cafetería donde venden unos helados deliciosos con eso seguro se te pasa el enojo _

__ Darién no soy una niña a la que puedes alegrar con un simple helado _

__ Bueno entonces un helado y una malteada de chocolate eso si lo compensa ¿verdad?_

__ DARIEN ESTO ES SERIO DEJA DE TRATARME COMO UNA NIÑA. Esa es una de las razones por las que tome una decisión definitiva con respecto a nuestra relación, lo mejor será que un lugar donde podamos conversar tranquilos, creo que ir a la cafetería que me dijiste no es tan mala idea después de todo _

__ Muy bien princesa vamos_

__ Los dos caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la cafetería y luego buscaron una mesa libre donde sentarse, una vez que tomaron asiento un mesero fue a tomar su orden Darién pidió una taza de café expreso y Serena no pidió nada diciendo que pediría algo más tarde. Cuando finalmente el mesero se fue y estaban completamente solos la rubia le dijo a su novio _

__ Darién sabes que la diferencia de edad entre nosotros es muy grande yo tengo 14 años y tú 21 ** y además desde muy pequeño te ha tocado actuar como una persona adulta desde que murieron tus padres por eso creo que siempre intentas actuar conmigo como lo haría un hermano mayor o un padre con su hija._

__ Serena a veces te trato así porque actúas de una manera muy infantil, pero tú sabes que en el fondo te amo _

__Pero esa actitud que tienes conmigo me está molestando demasiado, creo que lo mejor para ti y para mi es que…. Es que…es que terminemos así cada quien puede buscar alguien que lo comprenda y lo ame tal y como es_

_Darién impactado por la noticia suplicándole le dijo a la rubia _

__ ¡Serena no puedes hablar así, yo te amo! desde antes de nacer en esta vida, en estos cuerpos ya éramos novios recuerda tu eras la princesa de la luna Sereniti y yo el príncipe Endimión de la tierra, _

Serena odiaba ser tan cruel con Darién su más grande amor, pero esa crueldad tenía una razón, proteger a su querido príncipe de la tierra del peligro que lo asechaba si seguían juntos, así que tomo valor y clavo su estocada final diciendo lo siguiente

_ _Estoy harta de esa historia ¿por qué tengo que seguir contigo por lo que sucedió en el pasado? Quiero vivir mi vida sin ataduras buscar mi felicidad y un nuevo amor…_

__Darién al escuchar las palabras dichas por la rubia una gruesa y solitaria lagrima bajo por su bello rostro que ahora solo denotaba tristeza _

__ Serena acaso ya encontraste un nuevo amor, ¿estas enamorada de otro? _

__ Eso no es de tu incumbencia_

__ ¡Claro que sí! Tengo que saber si hay otro que me está quitando tu amor_

__ Darién el único que ha hecho que mi amor por ti ya no exista eres tú, el culpable de que ya no te amé solo eres tú. Creo que lo mejor es que me valla, ya te dije lo que quería decirte así que adiós y buena suerte._

*pequeño conejo en japonés Usako que es como Darién llama a Serena una vez que se hicieron novios

** Ya sé que en el manga son solo 3 al empezar la serie ella tiene 14 y Darién 17 y estudia el último año de preparatoria pero en la serie en televisión ella tiene 14 mientras el 21 y está en la universidad

Fin de capitulo

Nota de Emilia Tsukino

Bueno esta nota de autor se la dedico a Vicky 08 había decidido no continuar escribiendo esta historia porque sentí que a nadie le importaba como no había recibido muchos cometarios ( solo el de ella), me desanime un poco, pero me pidieron que no abandonara la historia y conozco ese sentimiento, cuando te gusta mucho un fict y no lo terminan lo he sentido como lectora y no es agradable es mas en estos momentos me está pasando lo mismo estoy leyendo una historia que se llama **el Kenji gumi y el conde Kenshin** es de Rurouni Kenshin es muy buena, pero la autora que se llama **Kaoru likes one piece** (juro que ese es su nombre en esta página) la dejo inconclusa y hace más de 10 años que abandono la historia así que será difícil que siga escribiéndola, pero me propongo lograr que la retome no me rendiré. Por tanto sería muy hipócrita de mi parte pedirle a una autora continuar su historia cuando yo he dejado de actualizar las mías (he escrito y terminado 12 historias y tengo 4 que no he concluido cambio de vida, ese par de locas, el lobo enamorado y esta). Asi que vicky 08 este capítulo es por ti. Aunque espero que se sumen otros a leer esta historia y la comenten

8


	3. capitulo III Amigos

En el capítulo anterior

_ _Darién el único que ha hecho que mi amor por ti ya no exista eres tú, el culpable de que ya no te amé solo eres tú. Creo que lo mejor es que me valla, ya te dije lo que quería decirte así que adiós y buena suerte_.

Capítulo III

Amigos

Después de que Serena se fue de la cafetería, Darién permaneció allí sentado más de una hora, el pelinegro pensaba en todas las ocasiones en que la trato como una niña, como cuando la regañaba por reprobar un examen y por castigo le decía que no volverían a salir hasta que sus notas mejoraran (cosa que nunca sucedía) para que se concentrara en sus estudios, es verdad que nunca la insultaba o era grosero con ella pero tal vez su actitud era demasiado paternalista. Ella se lo dijo, eso le molestaba mucho y era uno de los principales motivos por los que había decidido terminar su noviazgo. La otra cosa que la impulso a tomar esa decisión fue todo lo referente a su vida pasada, a su noviazgo cuando él era el príncipe de la tierra Endimión y ella Serenity la bella y dulce princesa de la luna. Para él, esa historia de amor que ocurrió en sus vidas pasadas hacía más sólidos sus sentimientos por ella en el presente. Pero en cambio para ella, según palabras de la misma Serena era como una cadena que la mantenía atrapada en su relación lo quisiera o no

_"¡¿_Por qué debo estar atada a ti por lo que ocurrió en el pasado, quiero ser libre y encontrar a alguien que me ame por quien soy ahora_!?"

Eso le dijo partiéndole el corazón

_ "¿_Y si tal vez ya había encontrado a esa persona? ¡Y EL COMO UN ESTÚPIDO PENSANDO EN QUE SE EQUIVOCÓ!_ pensó Darién. Pero casi inmediatamente se arrepintió de pesar así.

__"Serena es demasiado pura e inocente como para engañarme_"

El príncipe y protector de la tierra decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era poner su mente a trabajar en otras cuestiones

_ "¡_Tal vez lo mejor es que piense en otra cosa, porque si sigo pensando en Serena me volveré loco!" _

Es más recordó que había quedado con un compañero de clases de ir a su casa a hacer un trabajo de semiología ese mismo día, a las 5 de la tarde y casi era esa hora_. _El joven universitario llamo al mesero que lo atendió, pago su cuenta y se fue en su moto a la dirección de su compañero de clases con quien realizaría la asignación, Kabuto Shikari. El chico recién se había mudado desde Kioto a Tokio, por eso el profesor de la materia había comisionado a Darién trabajar con él y así se integrara al grupo más fácilmente, ya que el pelinegro además de ser uno de los estudiantes más aplicados de la clase también tenía una personalidad amable y bondadosa

Justo a la hora convenida, Darién llego al edificio y después de anunciar su llegada al conserje y que este verificara que lo estaban esperando, lo dejo pasar. Una vez que estuvo en el lobby del edificio vio a kabuto y subieron juntos a su departamento.

El apartamento quedaba en el Pent House, estaba decorado con un muy buen gusto, y tenía una vista espectacular de la ciudad de Tokio. Fue claro para Darién que el chico debía estar una posición económica acomodada. En la sala, con una jarra de limonada, 2 vasos para servirla, y un plato de galletas, los esperaba la Madre de Kabuto

Al verlos ella se presentó muy alegre al joven compañero de clases de su hijo

__ Me llamo Asuka Shikari, soy enfermera en una escuela secundaria, estudie medicina 2 años antes de cambiarme a enfermería. Pero el padre de Kabuto si es médico. Me imagino que tú debes ser Darién con quien mi niño hará sus deberes. _

El joven interrumpió a su madre rojo de vergüenza por lo dicho por su progenitora

__ ¡Mamá no lo digas así, Lo dices como si estudiara la primaria! _

La dama de unos 50 años ni se inmuto con lo que dijo su hijo, y continúo hablando

__ Como te decía el padre de Kabuto es doctor por lo tanto tenemos muchos libros referentes a la carrera de medicina, cuando quieras puedes venir a revisarlos _

__ Lo tendré en cuenta señora, gracias es usted muy amable _

__ Y tu muy cortes y guapo como mi niño._ Luego para afianzar lo dicho le pellizcó los cachetes a su hijo y dijo

__ ¡¿Quién es el bebé más lindo de mami?!_

Por su parte Kabuto más avergonzado y molesto que antes por el despliegue de "amor maternal" de su madre, conto hasta 10 y con la sonrisa y con una sonrisa falsa dijo

_ _Mamá, mi hermano menor necesita ayuda con su tarea de biología _

__ ¿Qué raro, no me dijo nada?_

__ Pero a mi si, y no creo que pueda ayudarlo, seguramente tu podrás hacerlo mejor que yo_

__ Por su puesto, ayudar a sus hijos en deber de toda madre _

__ La tarea es sobre las leyes de Mendel, debe ser pan comido para ti con todo lo que estudiaste_

__ Así es hijito voy al cuarto de tu hermano, si tiene alguna duda no duden en llamarme, se mucho de esa materia pues yo estudie 2 años de medicina antes de cambiarme a enfermería._

__ Madre, ya habías dicho eso._

Darién por "¡la manifestación de cariño maternal!" expresada por la señora Asuka Shikari Sintió algo de envidia. Su Madre y Padre llevaban muertos más de la mitad de su vida, por lo tanto nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ser mimado, aunque claro como lo hizo la señora Shikari a su hijo fue… algo….un poco…. Humillante. Cuando finalmente Sakura se fue y los jóvenes quedaron solos el joven Shikari le confesó a Darién lo siguiente

__ Darién ¡a veces no soporto a mi mamá!_

__ Ella solo quizo ser amable y cariñosa, aunque reconozco que se le fue la mano_

__ ¡Yo diría que todo el brazo A veces puede ser tan empalagosa y molesta frente a las visitas! ¿Tu mamá te ha hecho algo así?_

__ Mi madre…__ mi __mamá murió en un accidente de tránsito junto con mi padre cuando tenía 7 años _

Kabuto al escuchar lo dicho por su compañero de clases siento mucha pena por el

__Lo siento Darién _

__ No sabías, está bien._

__ ¡Es que a veces mi mamá me trata como si fuera un niño! _

Esa queja de kabuto le recordó a Darién que Serena se había molestado por lo mismo. Su novia más bien exnovia le expreso que una de las razones por la que terminaba él era que parecía que el parecía más su padre que su novio por como la trataba. Mientras pensaba en todo esto, se que viendo a la nada, el joven Shikari al ver al pelinegro tan sumido en sus pensamientos le pregunto

__ ¿Estás bien, hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, quieres hablar sobre eso? .A veces al hablar de problema puede ayudar a que nos sintamos mejor _

__ Lo tendré presente. Es que una persona muy especial, mi novia, bueno más bien mi exnovia, se quejó de que actuó con ella como si fuera una infante es más termino conmigo por ese motivo _

__ Es muy molesto que alguien actué así contigo ¿me puedes contar más? _

Aunque Darién tenía muy poco tiempo de conocer a kabuto, algo en él le decía que era un chico en el que podía confiar.

__ Mi ex novia, es menor que yo por 7 años_.

Kabuto profundamente sorprendido pregunto

_ ¿_Es decir que ella tiene 14 años?* El otro día, en clase, dijiste que tenías 21 años. Como dicen en un país al que fui de vacaciones con mis padres __**Eres un roba cunas. **__La chica es menor de edad, eso es peligroso. Sobre todo, lo que tiene que ver con el sexo _

__ Yo la respeto mucho, nunca hemos pasado de los besos _

__ ¡Con razón la chica dice que la tratas como una niña, ella lo es! Mi hermano menor tiene casi esa misma edad y va en secundaria ¿ella también? _

__ Así es, ella estudia 2do de secundaria _

_Darién al hablar del tema su semblante lucio preocupado por ello kabuto le recomendó_

**_ **_Recuerda que a esa edad todos somos muy volubles. Seguramente en un par de días reflexionara y te pedirá que vuelvan a ser novios sin embargo…_

__ ¿Sin embargo qué? _

__ Creo que deberías buscar una mujer de tu edad con la que puedas ir más allá de unos simples besos _

__ Ella es la única para mí, y la amo mucho. Es tan pura e inocente, su presencia alegra mi vida. Antes de conocerla mi vida solo era ir de mi casa a la universidad a mi trabajo, de mi trabajo a mi casa. Todo mi mundo era gris y monótono. Pero desde que ella llego a mi vida, todo es colorido, me saco´ de la soledad en que vivía desde que murieron mis padres._

__ Creo que piensas todo eso porque no te has dado la oportunidad de salir a conocer a otras chicas. ¿Alguna vez has ido a un bar a beber unos tragos o aun discoteca a bailar y conocer chicas? ¿Has tenido otras novias, antes de ella? _

__ Bueno con respecto a tu primera pregunta no he hecho ninguna de esas dos cosas… a tu otra pregunta,….. en mi juventud llegue salir con chicas que conocí donde estudiaba_

__ ¡En tu juventud dices! Hablas como un anciano y apenas tienes 21. Eso lo tenemos que cambiar _

__ ¿En qué estás pensando?_

__ Un primo mío que vive aquí en Tokio me ofreció llevarme a conocer los mejores bares y discotecas de la ciudad, ya sabes la vida nocturna. Esta noche, iras con nosotros, no creo que a mi primo le moleste. Ya verás entre mi primo y yo te pervertiremos un poco_

_Darién inseguro por el plan de Kabuto declinó su oferta_

__ Muchas gracias pero mejor no, como tu dijiste, Seguramente mi ex ya lo pensó mejor y tal vez me busque para volver, no quiero hacer algo que haga peligrar nuestra relación _

__ Pues ella se lo habría buscado por abandonarte, y al estar separados tú tenías todo el derecho como hombre soltero a conocer otras chicas _

__ En eso tienes razón, pero igual no quiero hacer algo de lo que pueda arrepentirme después _

__ Darién como dice una canción en ingles de los 80´s relax just do it (relájate y solo hazlo) _

__ Está bien pero primero terminemos o mejor dicho empecemos el trabajo que nos mandaron, primero el deber _

__ Si empecemos antes de que regrese mi mamá_

_Darién que no había comido nada sólido desde la mañana, pues en la cafetería a la que fue esa tarde solo había tomado una taza de café, tenía hambre, por lo tanto se levantó y tomo una galleta y se sirvió un vaso de limonada, de las que gentilmente les había traído la mamá de kabuto al probarlas descubrió que sabían muy bien _

__ Tu mamá cocina muy bien. Estas galletas están deliciosas y la limonada esta como me gusta bien fría y dulce_

__ No te engañes, mi mamá no sabe freír ni un huevo. ¡Las galletas las compro y la limonada la hizo la empleada! _

_Fin de capítulo _

_*Sé que en el manga Darién tiene 17 y está estudiando el último año de preparatoria y la diferencia de edad no es tan grande entre Serena y el, pero yo me estoy basando en la versión televisiva no en el manga. _

_Nota de Emilia Tsukino _

_Mi mamá nunca se ha comportado así conmigo cuando he llevado amigos a mi casa, pero si se de madres que se comportan como en esta historia._

_Con respecto a los comentarios que he recibido (hasta ahora son 4) no escribo tan mal. No quise regañarlos y hacer que se sintieran mal por no comentar. Esta página es para que los escritores frustrados nos desahoguemos y los que nos leen lo hacen porque se escribe utilizando personajes de los que son fan, los escritores no podemos exigirle nada a los lectores ni viceversa, aunque si comentar de forma amena si les gusta o no la historia o si hay algo que les gustaría que se introdujera en la historia _

_ A todos los escritores nos gusta saber si lo que escribimos ha sido leído o no. En mi caso, cuando quiero saber eso veo el traffic view, y según este más de 100 personas han visto mi historia, supongo que al menos la mitad debe haberla leído, aunque tenga 4 comentarios, como lectora sé que a veces da flojera escribir un comentario. _

7


	4. Capitulo IV una noche loca

En el capítulo anterior:

__Un primo mío que vive aquí en Tokio me ofreció llevarme a conocer los mejores bares y discotecas de la ciudad, ya sabes la vida nocturna. Esta noche, iras con nosotros, no creo que a mi primo le moleste. Ya verás entre mi primo y yo te pervertiremos un poco_

Darién inseguro por el plan de Kabuto declinó su oferta

__ Muchas gracias pero mejor no, como tu dijiste, Seguramente mi ex ya lo pensó mejor y tal vez me busque para volver, no quiero hacer algo que haga peligrar nuestra relación _

__ Pues ella se lo habría buscado por abandonarte, y al estar separados tú tenías todo el derecho como hombre soltero a conocer otras chicas._

Capitulo IV Una noche loca

_ "_Como fue que me metí en est_o" pensaba un joven sentado en una mesa de uno de los bares más exclusivos de Tokio. "_Esto es demasiado aburrido, esos dos "amigos míos" desde que llegamos solo han parado de bailar para perseguir chicas y ¡a mí no me gusta! Preferiría estar en mi casa, en mi terraza, viendo las estrellas con mi amor, ¿Por qué me deje convencer por ese par de locos que debía salir y divertirme? ¿Divertirme? Esto ha sido más bien una verdadera tortura. Hasta ahora ya 4 chicas se me han insinuado ¡pobrecitas! Pierden el tiempo conmigo, al menos los tragos no están tan mal aunque beber no me fascina pero ¿Qué más puede hacer una persona como yo en un sitio como este? _

El chico mortalmente hastiado miró hacia la entrada del bar pensando en la posibilidad de irse sin que sus nuevos amigos lo notaran cuando vio a la criatura más perfecta que sus ojos habían visto, definitivamente su belleza no era de este mundo, era como ver un ángel de ojos azul oscuro y cabello negro que seguramente pensó sería tan fino y suave como la seda. Lástima que él en un lugar como ese no podía hacer nada, solo contemplar el gran atractivo del espécimen y callar no podía mostrar su interés por esa criatura en ese bar…. O Tal vez…. Si tenía suerte… y se era…. No tiene porte de… aunque las apariencias engañan. _"Creo que lo mejor será que me acerque y así darme cuenta" _

El chico con decisión fue a la mesa donde el ángel que vio estaba con sus amigos, mientras se acercaba al lugar pensó en la excusa que usaría para iniciar la conversación "le diré que creo haberlo visto antes. Después fingiré que fue un error. Así podre descubrir si sus gustos son como los míos

Finalmente el joven llego a la mesa donde estaba la criatura que según sus ojos era perfecta

__ Buenas noches a los 3_

__Buenas noches _

El chico dirigiéndose a la persona que había generado su interés pregunto

__ ¿De casualidad estudias en la Facultad de Economía de la Universidad de _? Yo estudio allí._

_No, estas equivocado, yo estudio medicina en la universidad de Tokio _

__ ¿Medicina? ¡Que emocionante! Yo estudio economía _

__ Eso ya lo habías dicho._

__ Es cierto ¡Que tonto soy! Dijo nervioso el muchacho olvide presentarme mi nombre es…. de pronto el celular de Darién comenzó a sonar y cuando el pelinegro lo iba a contestar, Kabuto le quito el celular y lo apago sin siquiera ver quien estaba llamando _

__ ¿Por qué no me dejaste contestar, y si era mi novia?_

__ Ex novia no lo olvides y si era ella que se aguante hoy es noche de hombres nada de pensar en noviecitas._

__ Pero yo aún la amo y sé que en el fondo ella a mi _

El muchacho que estuvo a punto de presentarse, se sintió desilusionado al escuchar que su ángel estuviera enamorado de una mujer y NO FUERA GAY COMO EL no término de presentarse y prefirió volver a su mesa. Aunque mientras caminaba entre dientes dijo "_Mejor me hubiera quedado en casa a ver las estrellas con mi perrita amor" _

Por su parte Akira, el primo de Kabuto, después de escuchar la conversación entre Darién y el Peli plateado de su primo decidió intervenir

__Primo ten cuidado con lo que dices cualquiera puede entender que es noche de hombres buscando hombres como pensó el chico que se acercó _

_ ¿_De qué hablas Akira_?

_ _Que el chico quedo prendado de Darién _

__ ¿Tú crees?_

_ _Claro, fíjate desde que llegamos no ha dejado de ver a tu amigo como embobado, segundo vino a nuestra mesa con la excusa más vieja para iniciar una conversación con alguien y tercero casi lloro al escuchar que Darién está enamorado de "UNA MUJER". No sé qué hace en un bar para HETEROSEXUALES. Aquí no encontrara lo que le gusta…. Aunque algunos hombres cuando se emborrachan…. Como sea….. Mesera tráiganos 3 wiskis_

__ Primo, recuerda que yo no puedo beber alcohol porque estoy tomando antibióticos. _

__ Bueno que sean 2 wiskis y una, ¿qué vas a tomar kabuto? _

__ Una limonada frape_

Más de 3 horas después de que los chicos habían comenzado a beber, Akira teniendo niveles de alcohol bastante altos se puso de pie, alzó su copa y palmeando la espalda de Darién exclamó

__ ¡Brindo por Darién chiva, el hombre más suertudo e imbécil con las mujeres que he conocido! _ Eres un maldito afortunado muchachito, 3 chicas nada feas y un hombre han querido seducirte y tú has rechazado a todos. Todos ellos quedaron con el alma hecha pedazos ¿Por qué fuiste tan cruel y les dijiste que tenías novia sino es así? Y no me digas que han pasado solo 12 horas desde que eres un hombre sin compromiso y aun no estás listo para otra relación _

El pelinegro que también estaba al borde del coma etílico se defendió

__Es que no estoy de humor para estar con otra chica, solo quiero seguir bebiendo aunque la resaca mañana será muy grande, no me importa. Este dolor que siento en mi pecho porque mi princesa de la luna ya no me quiere es muy profundo. MI BELLA RUBIA, DE OJOS TAN AZULES COMO EL CIELO, MI GUERRERA QUE LUCHA POR EL AMOR Y LA JUSTICIA, MI PRINCESA DE LA LUNA VUELVE CONMIGO, CAMBIARE LO JURO _

__ Deberías olvidar tu mal de amores y hacer muy feliz a alguna de las chicas que quería contigo, que son tremendos mujerones, bueno menos el chico _

__ Olvídalo primo, a él le gustan las niñitas que apenas estudian la secundaria, seguro tienes una foto de ella en tu teléfono _

Kabuto que le había quitado el celular a Darién recién cuando habían entrado al bar busco una foto de la señorita El sin haberla visto antes podía reconocerla sin problema ya que Darién en medio de su borrachera la había descrito.

Por su parte Kabuto le mostro a Akira la imagen de la novia de Darién en el celular

__Seguro es esta. Es muy bonita. Tiene cara de ángel _

__ Si pero solo es una niña, ni siquiera tiene curvas, aunque cuando crezca …._

_Darién molesto por el comentario de Akira agarro del cuello de la camisa al chico, dispuesto a pegarle _

__ NO PIENSES ASÍ DE MI SERENA AKIRA_

__ ELLA YA NO ES TUYA, DARIEN _

Kabuto que no había tomado nada de alcohol como sus dos amigos les pidió que se calmaran

__ Ya basta ustedes dos, su estúpida conversación ya me está dando dolor de cabeza y ni siquiera he bebido. Primo deja de tratar de convencer a Darién de que le haga caso a una de las mujeres de aquí, el idiota está enamorado de "su princesa de la luna "y no piensa en nada más. Y tu Darién deja el melodrama y lo de defender el honor de la dama. Pensé que trayéndote aquí te relajarías y disfrutarías del ambiente pero ha sido todo lo contrario, solo te has comportado como el típico borracho que ahoga sus penas en alcohol. Es más voy a pagar la cuenta para que podamos irnos YA USTEDES DOS PAR DE EBRIOS ME TIENEN CANSADO_

__ ¡No Kabuto, quiero seguir bebiendo! Dijo Darién _

__ La noche es joven primito _

__ Ya nos vamos par de borrachos. _

Y después de decir esto llamo al mesero pago la cuenta e intento sacar a empujones del bar a sus dos amigos de juerga. Sin embargo Darién que era quien más borracho estaba más se resistía a dejar el local

Kabuto decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era modificar un poco la verdad y así convencer a Darién de acompañarlo

__Darién acaso no quieres ir a ver a tu princesa de la luna ella te está esperando en un castillo así que tomemos un taxi para que puedas ir a verla_

__ ¿Y por qué mi guerrera de la luna está en un castillo? ¡Ya se la tiene el enemigo y debo ir a salvarla! Yo soy Endimion, Príncipe y protector_ _de la tierra y también soy Tuxedo Mask ¿Dónde está mi rosa de transformación?_

_Por dentro Kabuto pensaba _ "¿_Por qué los borrachos solo saben decir estupideces_? " Kabuto decidió seguirle el juego a Darién

_ _Si debes rescatarla, no hay tiempo que perder el enemigo le hará mucho daño, así que salgamos de este bar y vamos a salvarla _

__ ¿Tú me acompañaras amigo?_

__ Claro que sí, juntos la liberaremos y defenderemos montando tu brioso corcel _

__ ¿Corcel? Yo no tengo un caballo ¿de qué hablas? ¿Acaso estas borracho?_

Cuando finalmente logró convencer a Darién de salir del bar Kabuto empezó a buscar un taxi que los llevara a sus respectivos hogares, mientras que Akira vaciaba el contenido de su estómago detrás de un árbol y el pelinegro decía cosas muy locas como que por culpa de la Reina Beril no pudo recordarla durante un tiempo y había tratado muy mal a su novia. Cuando al fin el taxi llegó y los 3 lo abordaron su amigo y primo borrachín parecieron calmarse un poco, Akira después de vomitar estaba un poco más lúcido por lo tanto, cuando estuvo en el frente de su casa pudo entrar solo a su hogar, pero Darién se quedó dormido en el taxi y a pesar de que kabuto logro despertarlo decidió subir con él a su departamento

__Entonces el enemigo la atrapo en mi departamento ¿No dijiste que en un Castillo?_ Por su parte a kabuto ya no sabía que más inventarle

__Es que ella… venía a verte cuando la secuestraron _

_ _Seguramente ya no está molesta conmigo y quiere que volvamos, ¿Y dónde esta no la veo?_

Antes de que Darién siguiera haciendo preguntas estúpidas Kabuto le dio un buen golpe en la cara lo que lo dejo inconsciente luego lo arrastro hasta su cama y como un costal de papas lo tiró en su cama

A la mañana siguiente como era de esperarse despertó con una gran resaca por todo lo que bebió y un moretón en su ojo derecho por el puñetazo que le dio su amigo

Fin de capitulo

Nota de Emilia Tsukino: si han leído alguna de mis 15 historias previas ( 1 de Naruto de inuyasha, 9 de rurouni Kenshin, 2 mixtas y 4 de Sailor Moon) saben que los capítulos que escribo tienden a ser más románticos y serios. No sé porque escribí este así, no he podido parar de reírme es que la historia del gay enamorado de Darién y la el mismo borracho dando a conocer sus secretos es hilarante. Creo que escribí este capítulo así porque esta historia tendrá mucho drama y lágrimas en los demás episodios. Espero que disfruten este capítulo y se rían la mitad de lo que yo lo hice escribiéndolo

Pd: el próximo capítulo llevara por nombre compañeros de clase

7


End file.
